


now you're just somebody that i used to know

by whimsicalMedley



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, Jealousy, Jeremy deserves it tho :/, Jeremy is pissed that Michael has a bf rip, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Squip, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMedley/pseuds/whimsicalMedley
Summary: Jeremy wasn’t sure if they were dating or not. Jeremy wasn’t sure about much of Michael’s life anymore, considering he’d been cut out of it a few months after the whole SQUIP predicament. One day Michael was there, smiling at Jeremy and cheering him up on his bad days, and the next, he was off with Alex fucking Hill.Jeremy hated it._Michael has a new friend. Jeremy is pissed.(Even if he doesn’t have the right to be.)





	now you're just somebody that i used to know

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this bc i've seen WAY too many fics ft. michael changing who he is so he can be with jeremy, who is also an asshole for some reason. so here. let michael be angry at jeremy!!!!

_But you didn't have to cut me off._   
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing._   
_And I don't even need your love._   
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._   
_No, you didn't have to stoop so low._   
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number._   
_I guess that I don't need that though._ _  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

_—Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye_

* * *

Jeremy wasn’t doing well.

Now, that wasn’t out of the ordinary. Jeremy Heere probably hadn’t been _fine_ since middle school. It was something that he learned to live with. Of course, being with people made it easier. And now, he had plenty of people that were willing to help him! He had a wonderful girlfriend, and he was friends with the popular kids. He should’ve been happy. This was what he wanted after all.

Right?

A dorky laugh pulled him out of his thoughts, and Jeremy took a deep breath. A second, deeper laugh followed, and Jeremy had to grit his teeth. He turned to the corner of the classroom to see two figures whispering and laughing with each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

Alex Hill, arm wrapped around the shoulders of none other than Michael Mell.

_When was the last time Michael let me do that?_

Ignoring the sting in his eyes, Jeremy turned back to the teacher.

_Whatever._

* * *

Alex Hill transferred to Middleboro High in the middle of junior year. He was tall, with dark hair and an easy smile, and people seemed to gravitate towards him like moths to a flame. He was obsessed with nerdy stuff, and unapologetic about it. Alex was handsome too, and plenty of girls would giggle when he turned in their direction. He could’ve had anyone at the school.

He, of course, picked Michael.

Jeremy wasn’t sure if they were dating or not. Jeremy wasn’t sure about much of Michael’s life anymore, considering he’d been cut out of it a few months after the whole SQUIP predicament. One day Michael was there, smiling at Jeremy and cheering him up on his bad days, and the next, he was off with Alex fucking Hill.

Jeremy hated it.

Jeremy hated Alex. He hated that Michael’s eyes would light up when Alex walked into the room. He hated that Alex knew Michael’s usual order from 7/11. He hated that Michael let Alex touch him more than Jeremy ever got to, and his stomach rolled at the memory of Michael sitting in lunch with Alex while Alex ran his fingers through Michael’s hair gently.

Jeremy hated that he had been replaced.

He shouldn’t of been lonely. He had Christine and Rich and Jake and Jenna and Chloe and Brooke, and they had plenty of friends that Jeremy got to talk to as well. By all accounts, Jeremy should’ve been having the time of his life. He was popular. He was getting invited to parties and he was finally getting chosen _first,_ instead of not at all.

_What do you do when the one person you want to choose you isn’t talking to you anymore?_

Jeremy didn’t know.

* * *

It took months for the blowout.

It had been building up ever since Alex had come along. It grew when Michael ignored his texts, and when Alex would hold Michael’s hand in the hall, and especially when Alex would whisper something to Michael, making him turn the color of a tomato. It wasn’t _fair._

The breaking point was the Snapchat story.

Jeremy was sitting at home. He had just gotten back from a date with Christine, and it had gone wonderfully. Christine was amazing, and she made him forget everything that was wrong, like how he’d sometimes hear the SQUIP in the back of his mind. Or how lonely he felt sometimes. Or how Michael wasn’t speaking to—

_No._

Scrolling on his phone, Jeremy stopped at the sight of Michael uploading to his story. He usually never used Snapchat. Out of curiosity, Jeremy clicked to see whatever it was Michael was doing.

He instantly wished he didn’t.

_“FUCK YOU!”_ Michael’s voice screeched, followed by maniacal laughter.

_“You’re just bitter that I’m better at Apocalypse of the Damned! Just admit it!”_ Another voice cackled, and Jeremy grit his teeth.

Of course it was Alex.

_“Let me LIVE, Alexander Wilson Hill! You’re so mean to me! Do you see this? He’s so mean to me!”_ Michael was pouting at the screen, and Jeremy felt his heart clench.

_“You heard it here folks, Micah is a sore loser!”_ Alex yelled after his laughter calmed down, and Jeremy felt his body go hot with anger. Michael never let anyone but Jeremy call him Micah before.

_“Oh shit, I was supposed to be showing off our shirts!”_ Michael laughed, and then pulled Alex close, _“ya boys got MATCHING SHIRTS!”_

Jeremy felt his heart stop.

Right there on Michael’s chest, in block letters, was “PLAYER 1.” The camera turned to Alex’s shirt, which had “PLAYER 2” on it. Jeremy didn’t catch what they were saying after that; he was focused on how wide and genuine Michael’s smile was, and how it hadn’t been like that in Jeremy’s company ever since the SQUIP had done its damage.

* * *

The next day at school, Jeremy cornered Michael.

He was sitting at their old lunch table, no doubt waiting for Alex. Jeremy made a beeline for him, telling Christine not to wait up. When he got there, he cleared his throat softly. Michael looked up, a wide smile on his face, until he realized who he was looking at.

The reaction was instantaneous. The grin disappeared, and his wide eyes quickly became guarded. Like he had to protect himself from Jeremy.

Jeremy’s heart hurt.

“Can I talk to you?” Jeremy asked, and Michael’s eyes narrowed.

“I guess.” He said, his voice clipped. Jeremy then gestured for Michael to follow him, which he did, albeit reluctantly. When they got to the bathroom, he heard Michael mutter “of course,” but ignored it.

“What do you want, Jeremy?” Michael asked, his voice neutral. Jeremy looked into Michael’s eyes, and at the frosty look in them, he felt his anger start to boil over.

“Player 2, huh?” Jeremy asked, his voice quiet but hot. Michael’s brow furrowed, and Jeremy continued, “Alex. He’s your player 2 now?”

The result was immediate. Michael’s previously blank face darkened, and he took a deep breath.

“It’s not like you’ve been talking to me.” Michael snapped, and Jeremy clenched his fists.

“It’s not like I didn’t try! I’ve been texting you for months, and you haven’t replied once! Do you know how frustrating it is? Do you honestly—”

_“How could I not?”_ Michael snarled, and Jeremy blanched, “don’t you _dare_ say that I don’t know what that’s like. Are you forgetting the beginning of the year? When you, oh, I don’t know, let a fucking tic tac block me from your vision? Because guess what; _I fucking remember.”_

Jeremy blinked.

“I apologized—” he started, but Michael cut him off.

“Yeah, at the play, for maybe a second! That wasn’t enough, Jeremy! You don’t—you don’t know what you put me through. You don’t understand how much being ignored fucking sucked. I didn’t have anyone else, and then my best friend just throws me out like I’m trash!” Michael was shouting by the end of his tirade, and Jeremy glared at him heatedly, “I know that your SQUIP put you through hell. I do. But you can’t expect me to forgive you for putting me through hell too!”

“Well I’m sorry that I haven’t been catering to your emotions like I always did.” Jeremy spat, and he automatically knew it was the wrong thing to say.

“Really?” Michael laughed shrilly, and then leveled a glare at Jeremy that made his heart stutter, “you don’t get to say that shit when I _always_ put your needs before mine. You can’t say that because the second you decided to optic nerve block me, you lost the right to be my best friend. That fucked me up. I hated myself, because I thought it was my fault. I thought I did something wrong. Alex has been there for me through all of my panic attacks and my meltdowns, which you haven’t done since the beginning of the school year. Do you even remember what happened on Halloween?”

Jeremy flinched. Yes, he remembered. That didn’t mean he was willing to admit he was wrong. He began to speak to defend himself, but Michael cut him off.

“No, I don’t care what you have to say about it. That was the worst night of my _life._ My best friend decided I wasn’t enough for him anymore, and I didn’t know what I was going to do with myself. I almost swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills that night, because what was the fucking point, huh?”

Jeremy felt like his body had been doused in ice. The anger drained out of him, and he finally realized how shitty of a friend he had been.

“Michael—”

“No. Fuck you.” Michael sniffled, and Jeremy felt his throat close up at the sight of Michael wiping tears from his cheeks, “I don’t want to speak to you ever again. I don’t care anymore.”

Then, before Jeremy could say anything, Michael shoved past him, out the door.

_Oh._

Jeremy felt himself begin to shake, and he slid to the ground. His lungs weren’t cooperating, and breathing was difficult. He distantly registered tears beginning to fall. He wasn’t sure, his brain wasn’t functioning right. He was having a panic attack in the middle of a bathroom.

_How ironic._

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: whimsicalmedley


End file.
